


Compulsion

by callmeportgas



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeportgas/pseuds/callmeportgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he'd ever wanted was her. The feelings he'd kept a tight lid on were on the verge of bursting out and he could no longer control himself. He had to have her. Sort of AU, HashiSaku. For mature readers only. PWP. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you are not comfortable with stories that involve sex, or any other type of sexual situation, please don’t read this. Turn back now.
> 
> Also, this sort of an AU? I mean, they’re ninjas but I will be twisting certain details up (obviously) so please roll with it!

One hundred days. 

By his estimation, it has been about three months since he realised what he feels for her will get him into trouble. Somewhere along the years, the lines had been blurred and whatever this was, had started out so pure, it would make the eyes of the adults around them twinkle as they gushed about the apparent cuteness of it.  
He often wondered if it would get the same reaction now, though he knew how unlikely that was. Something that had wrecked him like this couldn’t possibly garner any positive attention. Oh, he was a mess and he knew who to blame for it, but couldn’t bring himself to hate her. 

That last part was a lie. He did hate her sometimes-a small part of him-but he strongly believed that that must be the case with anyone who had ever felt so strongly, so deeply for another human. It was the only thing that could make you feel like you were in the middle of a volcano and an iceberg at the same time. A childish analogy, yes but it was true. Why her? He hated the helplessness that came along with it.

But it had never gotten this bad. Not once in the fifteen years he’d known her, had he ever wanted anything more than to hold her hand, to feel her fingers in his hair while he rested his head on her lap. The innocent fantasies he had allowed himself to indulge in. It never went further than that. Now, all he could think about was how it would feel to turn his head and bury his head in the apex between her thighs. How much fun it would be to use the very same skipping rope she’d been so fond of as a child, to tie her up against his favourite tree and spend hours exploring her. 

He wondered if she might like that too.


	2. Chapter 1

How the mighty have fallen.

Somewhere deep inside his mind, a part of him was disappointed in himself. 'Stop this insanity. This is disrespectful. If anyone were to find out-'

Casting that part further into the recesses of his mind, he groaned into his pillow as he palmed himself through the material of his pants. No one would know. This was not the first time, and anyone had yet to find out. He was in the safety of his bedroom.

With that thought in mind, he shifted quickly and tugged the waistband of his pants down past his hips before pausing, and pulling them off completely to throw them across the room. Kneeling down on his futon this time, he closed his eyes yet again and let his imagination run wild.

How many times had she kicked him in her anger? He submitted to her when she did, acting like a puppy when all he wanted to do was pin her down and show her why the people of his clan had accepted him as their leader, despite his sunny personality. He could see himself sink his teeth into her pretty little neck while he all but slammed into her, could almost hear her whimper his name as she tried to meet his every thrust, never one to back down from any challenge. Her eyes that contained hellfire and touches that felt like magma were surely her strongest weapons. At least against him.

He growled, pumping his length slowly as images of her writhing beneath him continued to flash through his mind. Raising a thumb to rub the head of his cock, he hissed lowly and wished a different kind of heat was wrapped around it instead. One that came from the pretty little mouth that liked to spit curses behind the back of the elders. Just the thought of it made him pump faster, seeking the release that swept over him within minutes.

A feeling of defeat crawled up his ribcage, shame seizing his lungs yet again. It was in moments like this one, that he hated himself and recalled his closest friend’s words. How Madara had told him he was a doomed man. A bitter chuckle broke out of his mouth, disrupting the silence that had fallen since his groans had faded away, almost startling the man himself. Shifting to lay on his back, he swept a hand through his damp hair and stared up at the stark white ceiling of his room.

 _‘You’re an idiot, Hashirama,’_ he told himself as he turned to blow at the tiny, flickering flame of the lamp, and closed his eyes as the room was engulfed in darkness once more.

* * *

 

“Is everything okay, brother?” Hashirama glanced up at his brother, who was sitting across the low table and sipping his tea calmly, and turned back to his cup, knowing that Tobirama knew something was not right this morning. It was nothing new, the younger brother knew what went on in the elder’s head, knew of the feelings he had been nurturing for years. Certainly not the depth of them, as that would surely horrify even him, but he knew what he needed to know.

“Of course! I was just thinking of taking a trip down to the cherry blossom grove, it’s been a while…”

Tobirama knew his brother needed his help. And he would not let him down.

He reached for his cup absentmindedly, his thoughts drifting to the source of his brother’s misery. Haruno Sakura was their childhood friend. Belonging to one of the civilian clans that often traded with the Senju, she was one of the few shinobi in her family and one of their dearest friends. Well, possibly _his_ closest friend as Hashirama, unlike him, was quite friendly with members of other clans as well. His only other friends were Inojin and Shikani.

Speaking of which, he could probably enlist their help. Shikani was smart and she was a girl, perhaps she could give him an insight into the workings of the female mind. But should he really meddle? Maybe Hashirama had it under control. “Maybe I should ask Sakura if she’s free to go with me?” The hopeful look his brother directed at him decided it. He had to do something.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last chapter.
> 
> Only for mature readers! Also, this is set in the shinobi universe, but not canon. They are about the same age, there’s no Team 7, no time travelling. There is a Konoha but I won’t be getting into the founders thing just yet. I’m thinking of going with a co-leadership system.
> 
> Sorry about the bad smut!

Here they were, yet again.

“I don’t get it,” her companion muttered, looking at her confusedly which prompted her to roll her eyes.

“What part of ‘my brother is in love with Sakura and can’t do anything about it so he needs our help’ did you not get?” Shikani shrugged when their silver-haired friend glared at her.

“That’s not exactly what I said, but yes, that is the gist of it,” he responded. “You two know what it does to him. He’s the strongest ninja in our village but when it comes to the girl he fancies, he’s…pathetic.”

“But what exactly can we do about it? Tell Sakura on his behalf?” Tobirama paused as if actually considering Inojin’s question. The Nara looked up at the clouds in defeat.

“Are you two daft?” Ignoring their expressions, she continued. “Something like that can only be done by Hashirama. If we do inform her, it will just make him seem like a coward.”

The other two nodded in agreement and looked at her expectantly. “You said your brother asked Sakura to accompany him on his trip outside the village?”

“Yeah, they should be back in a few hours, it’s not too far from the village.” She nodded at that and thought about their options carefully. This was ridiculous, she knew. They were not matchmakers-far from it. But her friend had asked for her help and she would not disappoint him.

“Let’s wait for them to get back.” 

* * *

 

Well, this was a pleasant surprise.

She looked towards the man walking at her side and grinned once more, before speaking up. “Hashirama! Why exactly have we come to the grove all of a sudden? Not that I’m complaining, trips outside the village are always enjoyable, but still…” Especially trips with the him, even with his propensity for getting into trouble. It was usually thanks to his charming personality that they were able to talk their way out of the messes they created.

Her Senju companion smiled back at her, raising his arms to fold and rest them at the back of his head as he stared at the bright trees they were now approaching. “I’ve been feeling a bit down lately, so I thought to visit my favourite place with my favourite friend!” he replied cheerily. He faltered at her unimpressed expression.

“Hmm? What happened?” At his slow blink she stepped up to stand in front him. “Hashirama?”

“Nothing! Just the stress of the clan and whatnot,” he laughed nervously, eyes darkening slightly as they traced her face.

“Oh, well then,” she went to sit at the base of the tree closest to them, leaning her back against it with a sigh. “What can I do to help?”

“Uh?” He had to clear his throat as thoughts of _exactly_ what she could do to help crossed his mind.

“Yes? There must be something I could do!”

“I cannot think of anything at the moment.” Nothing she’d agree to do, at least.

She gave him a look, then gave up. He’d ask for help when he needed it. “Come here,” she said, patting her thighs. Not even thinking of declining, he sank down to his knees before laying down and resting his head atop her lap, smiling as he felt her fingers carding through his hair. He let his eyes close, focusing on her touch.

“Sakura?” Hearing her hum in response, he continued. “What if I do need your help with something? And if you are the only one who could help?”

“What do you mean?” He shifted slightly so he could stare up into her eyes, watching her expression carefully. She looked confused, because they both knew she’d help him with anything, no matter what it was. ‘ _Would she? There are limits to everything. Everything but your sickening obsession with this pure creature-_ ‘His mind spat fire at him.

“Wh-What if it’s something you might not want to do? But you are the only one who could…” She had always been the only one. The very fear of defiling her had always kept his desires at bay but he knew he would never want anyone else.

“Okay, vague questions aside, you know there are no lengths I wouldn’t go to if it’s you, Hashirama,” She smiled as he continued to watch her. “Just tell me what it is, and I’ll do my best to help.”

‘ _Your best?_ ’ His expression remained unreadable as his hand came up to rest against her chest, just above the two mounds he wished to lay his head between. Clenching the material of her shirt, he ignored her sputtering as he pulled her down, using his other arm to raise himself up slightly, pausing only when his lips brushed against hers.

Trying to force his own blush down, he eyed her bright red cheeks before staring into her jewelled eyes. “Will you still help me?” Gulping at his question, at his voice that sounded like the low purr of a tiger, she seemed to still completely before steeling herself and bending further, pressing her mouth against his, pulling away to check his own reaction. He didn’t let her get too far, shifting as he sat up and slid his hand to the back of her head, pushing it towards him to continue what he had wanted for what seemed like forever.

Trying to be gentle as he moved his lips slowly, the hand at her head stroked her hair while he shifted one of his legs over hers, placing her under him as he leaned over her. Sakura tried to focus on him as she tried to figure out where to put her hands, choosing to rest one on his shoulder and the other on his chest. She whimpered at the heat of his body as he shifted closer. Growling lowly, he grazed his teeth against her lower lip, tongue gliding against hers as she opened her mouth to him. Eagerly, he tried to taste every inch of her, causing her to frown at being dominated completely and she tried to match every swipe of his tongue, shivers running down her spine.

Groaning, he shifted forward on his knees, hand running up and down her sides, as he pulled away to nip at her jaw. “Sakura…” He breathed, tongue sliding down her neck. She sighed as she tugged at his hair lightly, eyes flying open as he growled and placed his hands at her hips, pulling her up against him, his growing bulge pressing against her abdomen.

“Hashirama…I…” She murmured, one of her hands gliding down his chest stomach, feeling his muscles tense as her hand slowly neared its destination. He released a guttural groan, shaft twitching as she placed a hand over it hesitantly, thumb rubbing experimentally. He placed a hand over her own, guiding it as he stared at the face that had haunted his dreams since the first time she had bumped into him, green eyes shooting fire at him. She whispered his name as he chanted hers, leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

“Hashirama.” He closed his eyes as her hand tightened around his bulge, before inching towards the button of his pants.

“Hashirama?” The man shuddered as she snapped it open and tugged at the waistband, smirking as she swept her eyes over the flustered mess he’d become.

“Hashirama!” Bright green eyes blurred into view as his own flew open, before the rest of her face came into focus. He stared at her, wondering what had happened before his realised his head was still on her lap. Had he…?

“You fell asleep,” she explained as he turned over, cheeks bright as he attempted to hide the front of his lower body from view, hoping she hadn’t noticed anything rising out of the ordinary. He grunted in response, eyes shutting, willing his erection to die down. A dream.

It had been a _fucking dream._ Groaning, this time in frustration and disappointment, he cursed himself, and due to his position, he completely missed Sakura’s attempt at cooling her cheeks, that had _burned_ when he started murmuring her name in his sleep, and the way she pressed the side of her face against the rough bark of the tree, trying to ignore the slight heat that had pooled somewhere below her stomach when she saw the tent at the front of his pants that came with the chanting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimito.

This was a problem.

Sakura was many things, but she was not an idiot. She knew exactly what Hashirama had been dreaming of-well, not _exactly_ , but she knew it involved her and some not so innocent scenario.

So why didn’t she feel offended? Why is it that her reaction to what had happened was to blush instead of breaking every little bone in his body?

“Are you still pretending that Hashirama having a wet dream about you, didn’t make you want to tear his clothes off and ride him into the sunset?” Her Uzumaki best friend drawled as she reached for another stick of dango, shrugging when she got a glare in response. “What, I was just checking! And we really shouldn’t be having dango for breakfast.”

“Mito, shut up. You-I…I don’t want to ride anything!” The redhead looked unimpressed at her friend’s sputtering.

“Yeah, except for Hashirama’s co-hey, watch it!” Mito growled as Sakura threw an empty cup in her general direction, missing on purpose but getting her point across.

“I said, _I don’t want to ride anything!_ ”

“I’m sorry, did you just forget about how we spent most of our childhood fighting over him? Or did you give up somewhere along the line?” She blinked at her friend’s question.

“Yeah, but that was…different. It was a childhood crush. It couldn’t have gone anywhere, he’s the leader of the Senju Clan!” Mito rolled her eyes, because from the way Hashirama had been acting for the past few years, it didn’t seem like he would settle for anyone but her thick-headed friend. Apparently, it was time for her friend to wake up.

“Sakura, do you know why I gave up on him?” Ignoring the response of ‘because you got bored!’, she continued. “Because you’re the one he wants. I don’t see how _you_ haven’t seen it till now, it should be clear _now_ and please for the love of God, do something about it!”

“Do…what?” She looked so lost, her friend couldn’t help but sigh.

“All those romance books, and you don’t know what to do when the boy you like feels the same?” Lips curving up into a wicked smirk, “Well then, I guess I’ll help you out a little.

Sakura could only gulp at her friend’s expression.

* * *

 

Inojin grinned up at his friends as they joined him at the table. They were at the Akimichi barbeque place, where they had agreed to meet for lunch. He heard Akimichi Choubi greet them as he came back to their table, having gone to the bathroom while they were waiting for their friends. They placed their orders quickly before turning back to start their meeting.

“So what happened yesterday? When your brother came back?” He asked eagerly. Tobirama opened his mouth, only to close it quickly as he glanced at Choubi. “I’ve briefed him.”

“Well…” The other three leaned forward. “He seemed a bit embarrassed. Skipped dinner. But that’s about it.”

There was a pause as they stared at the only Senju at their table.

“Did you ask him what happened?” Choubi looked curious.

“He refused to talk about it.”

Shikani nodded as if she had expected that. She probably had. “Okay, hey-is your lover back in the village yet?”

“Please do not call him that. And I don’t know.” They simply stared at him. “He came back this morning.”

“Time to execute Plan A, then. We’re going to need him for that.” She almost laughed at his annoyed expression.

“Does your plan involve what I think it involves?”

“Yes. It’s basic, and obvious but we have to start somewhere. Let’s eat and then pay a quick visit to the Uchiha compound.” 

* * *

 

“Ah, Sakura!”

She turned and grinned widely at Butsuma Senju, father of the man she was currently looking for. “Long time no see, Butsuma-san!” she chirped as the man speed-walked to the gate of his compound to ruffle her hair, before guiding her in.

“Yes, it’s been too long. Where have you been? We’ve missed you here at the compound, you know!” He smirked. “I know you can always meet Hashirama elsewhere around the village, but don’t forget about the rest of us!”

“Butsuma-san!” Sakura exclaimed, flushing slightly but used to his teasing. “Sorry, I’ve been a bit busy with missions lately...but I promise I’ll come by for tea soon!”

“Oh? You mean you didn’t come here to play shogi with me?” He chuckled as she paused, reaching the hallway. “Don’t worry, it was a joke. He’s in his room, by the way,” he told her, smirking again as she squeaked out a thanks and rushed off.

Ah, young love. 

* * *

 

Fanning her cheeks in an attempt to cool them, she slid open the door to Hashirama’s room, ready to scream at him for lazing around only to freeze when she saw him on the bed, sleeping without a shirt on. Closing the door behind her, she tiptoed towards him, coming to a stop when she reached the side of his bed.

Well, it _was_ his day off. Maybe she should let him sleep. Eyes softening slightly, she reached down to stroke the side of his cheek.

“Sakura…” He woke up?! She waited for him to say something, only to stumble back as he groaned and shifted a little, the source of his discomfort becoming apparent when she looked towards his crotch.

_Again?_

She gulped as a sudden thought crossed her mind. Maybe she should help him out this time?

He let out another noise, softer this time, as if pleading with her. Sinking down onto the side of the bed, she placed a hand on his bare chest. He seemed to pant a little as she ran her hand all over his torso, before raking the nail of her thumb across one of his nipples, making him shift restlessly.

Sakura ran a finger over the small trail of hair right above the waistband of his pants, before moving her hand to touch him through the soft material of his pants. She squeezed it gently and he lifted his hips desperately, and with a small burst of courage she tugged his pants down.

_‘Whoa. Okay, um.’_

She blinked a few times before poking it, and snuck a quick glance at Hashirama before taking it into her hand. Lost for a few moments, she had to think back to the _filthy_ books Mito had made her read and shifted her hand to wrap it around the base of his shaft, her grip firm.

_‘No amount of reading could have prepared me for this!’_

She began to pump him slowly, not sure if she was doing it right but watched his glistening tip as drops of pre-cum began to leak out. At another strangled groan of her name, she bent to lick the head of his cock, before freezing as she felt him shift. Eyes snapping up, they met soft brown ones that blinked blearily before widening at the sight of her, with her hand wrapped around his length and her tongue at its head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a smut fic. Things will progress way too quickly, but yeah. I'm just here to try and improve my smut-writing skills.

_Previously on Compulsion:_

_At another strangled groan of her name, she bent to lick the head of his cock, before freezing as she felt him shift. Eyes snapping up, they met soft brown ones that blinked blearily before widening at the sight of her, with her hand wrapped around his length and her tongue at its head. Time seemed to stand still as she stared into Hashirama’s eyes, unable to believe he had woken up just as she had bent down to get a taste of him. She licked her dry lips, flushing even more when his eyes followed the movement. ‘Get a taste of him? What the hell was I thinking?’_

* * *

 

“Hey, uh…” She realised her hand was still holding onto…him and her wrist twitched at the thought, causing her to let go as if it was on fire, gulping when his eyes seemed to darken at that, her spine tingling. Why wasn’t he saying something? But then again, what could you even say when you wake up to someone _molesting you in your sleep._

“Hashirama, I…” She paused awkwardly as he continued to watch her silently, almost expectantly. She stood up all of a sudden, making a beeline for the door only to be stopped in her tracks when a hand closed around her wrist. She turned to see that he had followed her, but before she could try to explain he had pulled her towards him, and within seconds she was on the bed again, this time on her back. She squeaked as Hashirama kneeled on the bed with his legs on either side of her, crawling up her body until his face was right above hers.

“You weren’t going to leave without finish what you started, were you Sakura?” He purred, leaning down to nuzzle the side of her neck, and placing butterfly kisses on it, he made his way up her neck and jaw. Pressing chaste kisses at the corners of her mouth, he stooped only when his lips finally brushed against hers. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Cheeks blushing brightly, she realised he was waiting for permission to kiss her, even though she hadn’t had the decency to do the same before making a grab for his dick. She smiled a bit, reaching up to trace her fingers across his cheek, which he took as permission to go ahead. Growling slightly, he bent his head down immediately, crushing his mouth to hers almost desperately. Her hand went past his cheek to his hair, her fingers raking through his brown tresses, rasping his scalp-making him groan into her mouth as she opened it to him. Plundering her mouth with his tongue, he placed one hand on the bed for support while the other he ran up and down the side of her torso, squeezing her waist gently. Sucking on her lower lip and then pulling his mouth away to breathe, he sealed his lips to her neck again, this time biting down and soothing the spots with his tongue over and over again. He smirked a little as she panted, his heart swelling when he realised he was finally getting what he’d always wanted. _Sakura._

Sakura, on the other hand, wanted more. She could sense that he was trying to be careful with her, but she was not made of glass, damn it. If she could handle rough treatment during their spars, she could sure as hell handle it in bed. Holding back a smirk as he nipped at her neck, she raised her knee a little, brushing it gently over his straining bulge, before pressing down a little harder, humming when it twitched and seemed to harden further. Hashirama pulled back to look at her, squeezing her side roughly before shifting his hand to her chest. Tracing the mounds with his fingers, he snapped open all the buttons, shifting her shirt aside to reveal the bindings over her breasts. Reaching over to pull out a kunai from under his pillow, he watched her face intently as he cut the them down the middle, pulling them off and throwing them aside. She whimpered when he cupped a breast gently and squeezed it, and moaned when he bent down to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking viciously as she tugged at his hair and clenched the bedsheet with her other hand. He pulled away and blew over it, causing her to shudder before he moved over to the other breast, repeating the process.

Sakura sighed as she felt the wet heat pooling between her legs, squeezing her thighs together to control herself, which didn’t go unnoticed by the Senju now pressing kisses all over her breasts. He grinned a little as he moved downwards and shifted his body, and she felt him place soft kisses down her abdomen, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He grabbed his kunai again, using it to cut through her skirt and panties as she gaped at him.

“Hashirama!” she growled, looking at the strips of cloth that used to be her skirt.

He winked at her. “I’ll replace them, don’t worry.” And turned his attention to the spot between her legs, making her remember why she was nervous. She looked away almost shyly, lifting her arm to try and cover her face, which he put a stop to at once. “Don’t hide from me. _Never_ from me,” he murmured, squeezing her hand reassuringly, before placing it on his head. So that she could stop him if she so wished, she realised with a small grin. Even when he looked at her like he wanted to eat her up, he was still the kind man she’d known all her life. The man who was now tracing her folds gently, watching her to make sure she was alright.

Wanting to let him know it was okay, because there was no other man she would rather do this with, she mustered up a little courage to give him a cocky grin, cheeks still flushed. “Well, what are you waiting for?” she asked him, grin still in place when he raised a brow. “Go on, eat up!”

He paused. Lips curving up into a grin, he chuckled at her attitude and shifted her hips up, guiding her into a position where her legs were folded on either side of him and her hips were angled upwards. “Alright, then. Don’t mind me,” he said teasingly. With that he bent down swiped his tongue in a long lick over her nether lips.

* * *

 

“This is ridiculous.”

“It does seem kind of stupid.”

“It might just work guys!” Bless you, Choubi.

Shikani rolled her eyes at her three companions as they were led into the Uchiha compound, following some kid into the room where they’d meet their friend. “I know it seems too basic, but this kind of thing works more often than not. Your brother is not a normal person, but he is a man.” They walked into the room only to see someone sitting at the low table.

“Sounds like you guys are up to something,” Izuna Uchiha stated with a huge smirk. “What am I missing?” Tobirama snorted as he took a seat.

“Long story short, we need you to hit on Sakura so Hashirama will get jealous and confess his love to her,” the Nara told him bluntly. At his blank look, Inojin and Choubi sighed and started explaining. None of them noticed the presence in the connecting room on their right.

* * *

“Ah, I..oh,” Sakura panted as Hashirama gave a few, long licks across her folds before nudging his way in with his tongue. His slick appendage glided in and out as he as he ate her up with enthusiasm, alternating between licking and sucking at her. She moaned deeply as pressure continued to build up inside of her, hips lifting to create more friction. His mouth pulled up to lick at the small bulb above her folds. His hands, that were on either side of her hips, squeezed before one of them moved to her opening, one long finger entering her slowly. Her walls squeezed around it and she blinked at the sudden discomfort as he waited for a few moments, eyes rolling up slightly as it started moving in and out of her slick heat. Sensing that she was getting comfortable, he added a second finger, scissoring her as he grazed his teeth lightly against her clit, her hips bucking against him desperately. She shifted her head restlessly as she tugged harder at his hair, the build-up becoming unbearable as her inner walls squeezed tighter. His other hand reached behind her to squeeze her ass before it reached up to pinch and roll her nipple, taking turns to play with both.

He paused as she groaned out his name, her voice husky and _rough_. Hashirama then curled his fingers to brush them against a rough patch of skin repeatedly. Her eyes snapped open, the hand that was clenching the sheets turning white at her grip as she panted loudly. “Oh _god,_ ” she breathed. Her heart felt like it was about it give out. He continued his ministrations, eager to make her let go. A blunt fingernail raked across the rough patch and she flew.

 


	6. Chapter 5

“You know I can practically hear you think, right?”

Sakura lifted her head almost lazily, eyes sweeping across his face, and buried her face into the side of his chest again. “Mhm.” She was too comfortable to move too much.

“Oi.” Hashirama tried again as he continued to trace patterns on her bare arm. “We need to talk about this.”

“Okay. Go on,” she mumbled, refusing to open her eyes.

“Sakura!”

“I’m listening!”

“Where will we go from here?” He asked, pulling her up to rest next to him so he could at least look at her. She finally looked at him, her eyes gazing into his, and he felt like she could see all his insecurities and desires.

“We could go get some ramen…” When he looked like he was about to get up, she stifled her giggle and shifted closer. “Sorry, sorry! Okay. Where do _you_ want to go from here?”

At his conflicted look, she tried to suggest something, eyeing his tense shoulders. “Uh…we could just relax and see where it goes?”

He nodded, still looking like he was fighting with himself. “Or we could pretend this never happened,” she added quietly. She didn’t like that option too much.

“What? _No_ ,” he said hastily. “I just, I was wondering what you meant by relax.”

“I meant, don’t worry about it too much, you have enough on your plate.”

“But what if I _want_ you on my plate?” They both tried to ignore the other way those words could be interpreted. “I’m going to be honest here, okay? I want more. I want _everything_ ,” he told her, eyes blazing with sincerity as he tried to resist the urge to tie her up and never let her leave. It had gotten harder after she’d put on a pair of his boxers, grumbling about her skirt.

“A relationship,” At his nod, she smiled. “Are you sure?”

“Are you?”

“With you, I always am,” Sakura told him. “Everything?” she asked shyly, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Everything,” he whispered before biting her cheek, laughing when she squealed and sneaked his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers, reinforcing their decision.

* * *

Madara Uchiha rolled his eyes for the fifth time that morning.

He sipped his tea silently as he listened to his brother and his friends plotting amongst themselves in the room next to him, trying not to judge them too much. But really? The old ‘make him jealous so he will confess’ plan? Surely, they were better than that.

Well, apparently not. He, of course, knew of Hashirama’s predicament, but since he wasn’t some meddling little housewife, all he ever did was give his friend pep talks that hadn’t worked till now, studiously ignoring Izuna attempts at telling him that pointing out all of his flaws and all the reasons why he was a coward for not telling Sakura did not count as pep talks.

He was a firm believer in tough love, after all.

Moving on, he did honestly believe that Sakura was a good match for his friend. But he did not believe any good would come out of the emo Senju and his friend meddling.

Might as well give Hashirama a heads up, he decided as finished his tea and got up to leave.

* * *

“So we tell everyone in a month?” He breathed out as Sakura nibbled on the lobe of his ear, pressing a kiss behind it, sending a jolt down his spine. She hummed in affirmation, moving to suck at the junction between his neck and shoulder as they lay side by side.

He groaned as she lifted her leg and threw it over the side of his hips, pressing herself up against him. He wound his arms around her tightly, before one hand was run across the expanse of her back, moving further south to cup her ass through the boxers and squeezing roughly as she rocked against him gently. She raised her head to kiss his lower lip, pressing soft kisses against the corners and on his chin, cheek and upper lip before their lips finally met. He slid his hand up her shirt, cupping her breast and sweeping a thumb across her areola.

As she whimpered into his mouth, he decided that he wanted this every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

 The Senju clansmen stationed near the front of the compound glanced at each other and rolled their eyes as the newest leader of the Uchiha clan strode in through the gates, and like always silently dared them to stop him, looking smug when they didn’t.

He’d been good friends with their esteemed leader for years, but this was something he’d started doing when they both became the leaders of their respective clans.

It was kind of funny sometimes.

Madara, on the other hand, walked with his head held high, speed-walking to Hashirama’s room without pause, not even knocking when he got to the door.

Which he sort of regretted within seconds when he saw his friend practically eating the face of the girl he’d loved for years with his hand up her shirt, only to jump apart when he threw open the door completely.

“Ew.” His pep talks had worked after all!

“What the hell are you going here?” The Senju hissed at him as he pulled Sakura’s shirt down.

“What are _you two_ doing? On second thought, don’t answer that,” he told them, striding in like he hadn’t just interrupted them.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sakura muttered. She glanced out the window and, deciding she’d spent enough time there, crawled out of bed. Hashirama pouted as she bent down to plant a kiss on his head. There was no point in pretending in front of someone who had already seen them in the process of getting it on. “Training with Izuna. I’ll see you later?” He could only sigh and nod.

She flicked Madara’s forehead on her way out, dodging his attempt at smacking the back of her head as she skipped off. He turned to the brown haired man, raising a brow and wordlessly asking for an explanation.

“Yes, we are together. It happened about thirty minutes prior to you barging in. Don’t tell anyone yet,” he said happily as he flopped back down onto the bed.

“Congratulations. Don’t fuck it up,” He ignored the glare thrown at him, wondering if he should still tell Hashirama about his brother’s plans. He blinked suddenly. “Will you tell Tobirama?”

“Not yet. I’ll drop a few hints first, I think.”

He snorted in response. Tobirama and Izuna would be wasting their time, hatching ridiculous plans to jumpstart something that had already begun. So should he tell him? He thought for a few more seconds, thinking back to the secret meeting that took place in his living room and tried to smother his smirk.

_Nah._

Well, this should be fun.


	7. Chapter 6

 

* * *

**_Chapter Six_ **

* * *

"You seem rather chirpy."

Sakura looked up at her sparring partner with a grin, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Do I?" She'd flown through their match with a strange little curve to her mouth.

"Yes. Did something happen?" Izuna tried to keep from sounding too hopeful, but he really did _not_ want to do this. Unfortunately, according to Tobirama, sometimes you had to do difficult things to make your friends happy.

"No," she drawled. "Not really." They both knew she was holding back on him, but it didn't bother him. Unlike his brother, he wasn't nosy.

"If you say so. Hey, um," he stumbled a bit. "Would you like to get…lunch?"

She blinked at his reddening face. "Sure."

Now, getting lunch with Izuna was not a big deal. He was a good friend of hers and had been for a long time. They had gone out to eat several times over the course of their friendship. The strange, but brief, part came while they were eating.

"So, Sakura," he muttered, poking at his food. "Are you involved with anyone?"

"…No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes?"

"Oh."

There was a small pause. Izuna thought back to the list Shikani had told him to memorize.

"Well, that's a bit hard to believe. You're one of the most beautiful women in the village," he flashed her a charming little grin. That wasn't a lie, so he'd chosen to start with it. "Any man would be lucky to call you his."

 _That._ That night as she lay in bed, Sakura reviewed that conversation in her head twice, but came to the same conclusion both times. She hadn't imagined the hint of flirtatiousness to his tone.

Of course, that was brushed off easily in favour of thinking about what she now had with Hashirama, and the sweet nothings he'd whispered to her that morning. She'd felt like she was drunk on his warmth, his smoky voice sending shivers down her spine. Sakura hid her grin in her pillow as she remembered how his rough hands made her skin tingle, dipping down her back and onto her-

Okay. No. Sleep. _Sleep._

* * *

Sakura may have decided to forget about Izuna's sudden attempt at smooth talking, but contrary to what she had thought, it was not a one-time occurrence. Several similar attempts were made over the rest of the week, much to her confusion.

Again, not something she was really worried about until it happened in front of the worst person who could witness it. Hashirama, _of course_.

Izuna had been singing her praises at one of their weekly get-togethers, organised-as always- by Choubi. When Shikani had teasingly asked him if there was anything more to their friendship, his response had been to shrug and wink.

 _What_.

They had all noticed, but no one dared to say a word when Hashirama broke his chopsticks and Madara handed him another pair wordlessly. The younger members shared a conspiring grin. That night as he walked her home, the man had remained silent throughout the short journey.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Without waiting for a reply, she took his hand and all but dragged him into her house. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting side-by-side at her table and sipping their tea. In silence. Sakura decided to do something about it.

"Hashirama, you know there's nothing between Izuna and I," she told him earnestly, placing a hand over his almost hesitantly. Sensing that, he flipped his palm and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I know that," he told her with a small smile.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Then why did you look so angry?"

"Well," Hashirama began. Apparently, it was his turn to hesitate. He did not know how to explain without scaring her off. The possessiveness raged inside, demanding for him to beat Izuna down and eliminate any competition for her heart. She was finally his and he would not let any power on this, or any other, plane of existence change that. Other than Sakura herself, but he would do his best to make her happy and hope she stayed. "I just…didn't like the idea of you being with him. I know there's nothing but the thought of it ticks me off," he told her with a shameful sigh.

She gave an exasperated little laugh in response, leaning in to press her lips to his cheek, only for him to turn his head, and them to meet his mouth instead. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him in closer as he tilted his head and gripped her thighs, heat curling in his belly. Hashirama pulled her onto his lap deftly, her legs falling on either side of him. To retaliate, Sakura tugged at his hair playfully, working her tongue against his, teeth scraping his lips and her thighs tightening around his hips.

As they broke apart for air, Hashirama slid his lips down to the column of her neck, biting down harshly. She cried out at the sting, at the throb between her legs and pulled away to level a nasty glare at him, not faltering even a little at his innocent grin.

Possessive bastard.

* * *

**_This was short._ **

**_Sometimes I think I should at least try to bring in some serious stuff to the story, but then that's really not why I'm writing this. Ah well. Let me know what you think._ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto

“I love Izuna, but I think I’m going to break his damn jaw.” 

Madara paused at the declaration, glancing up at his best friend before reaching for the kettle. “Are you?” Hashirama grit his teeth, not stopping in his pacing around the living room. 

“I really want to. He can take my kidney but Sakura is off-limits,” he said firmly. 

“While that’s not really your decision, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” the Uchiha sipped his tea once and made a face. Hashirama handed him the jar of honey at once, frowning deeply. 

“We’ll see about that.” Just as he said that, Tobirama stepped in. 

“Brother. Madara. I’m going out, do you need me to pick anything up on the way back?” He asked politely, but he was already turning away from them to leave. 

“We’re out of mint leaves,” his brother called after him. 

“Alright,” Tobirama exited the compound quickly, a figure joining him in his speedwalking. “Well?”

“I’m going to die,” Izuna told him cheerfully. He was slowly accepting it. The silver-haired Senju rolled his eyes at the show of drama. 

“Stop being melodramatic,” he told him as they reached the teahouse. 

“Your brother doesn’t exactly think straight when it comes to Sakura,” Izuna countered. “It’s okay. At least I’ll die for a good cause...sort of…” They were directed to their usual table, with the promise of being served soon. 

“Have some faith in me, idiot,” Tobirama drawled, resting a cheek on his palm. “I won’t let you die.” 

“Oh? Will you protect me from your crazy brother?” Izuna teased him, only half-serious. Love made people a little crazy sometimes, he’d experienced that first-hand. “I did send her flowers today.”

Tobirama only rolled his eyes again, refraining from actually saying something. They both knew Tobirama would always step in to save his ass. 

* * *

Hashirama stared at the pink roses on her desk with a weird sort of smile on his face. Flowers. Sakura had received flowers. 

“Sweetheart?” He called to her. “These are, um, lovely flowers. Are they from a patient of yours?” 

“Eh? No, they’re from Izuna,” Sakura told him as she came in with a tray of sandwiches. His attention was brought to the food with a slight wince. “For healing his leg yesterday.”

“I could’ve cooked…” she looked at him with a stubborn pout. 

“Hospital food is not that bad.” she smiled. “It’s pretty basic, I know. But, you know.” She looked a little shy at that and he picked up a sandwich at once. He’d stopped by for tea, knowing she had some time before she had to be at work. He really wanted to cuddle but there wasn’t enough time. 

They both had busy schedules and didn’t get as much time together as they’d like. It’d been a week since he saw her like this, sitting with her and eating together. Before they knew it, Hashirama was walking towards the door, ready to leave for a meeting with the elders. He passed by the roses again, and a spark of irritation rose.

“Okay, but there was no need to send these. A simple thank you would have sufficed!” He complained.

Sakura’s hand was on the handle when suddenly her entire front was pressing against the door, Hashirama stepping close enough for her to feel his warm. 

“They’re just flowers.” She knew him well. 

“I know,” He couldn’t help it. He pressed close, fingers sweeping her hair to one side, trailing down the nape of her neck, coming to rest on her waist with a strong squeeze. Any thoughts about Izuna were fading fast, her close proximity making him dizzy. “This is just an excuse, really.”

Sakura could feel her skin breaking out in goosebumps. She felt his warmth breath on her neck and pushed herself back against him, craving the closeness. “An excuse? For what?”

Hashirama tilted her head back against his chest in response, pressing kisses behind her ear to her jaw, trailing up to her cheek. His hand slid into her hair, fisting it as he turned her head to crash his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, with a hint of desperation. She turned around completely and he pushed her against the wall, intent on exploring her mouth thoroughly. Sakura wrapped a leg around his hip and pressed up against him, groaning at the hardness against her center. His hand went under thigh to support her as she continued to move.

Hashirama followed her lead and ground himself against her, pulling his mouth away with a plop. She looked dazed as they ground against each other, her lips swollen. He licked along her bottom lip delicately, biting down on it as she whimpered, mind spinning. He felt his control slipping away quickly. He groaned and kissed her again, and again. There was not an inch of space left between them, it was as if they were trying to merge with one another. 

Sakura pulled back and licked down his throat, grazing his skin with her teeth as she tugged at his hair. He tilted his head back to give her more access. His other hand cupped her ass roughly and she whined low in her throat, needing more. There was not enough time for what they actually wanted, not the way they needed each other. It was with no small amount of struggle that they eventually pulled away from each other. 

“Tonight,” she stated. Hashirama searched her face intently, knowing what she was implying with that look in her eyes. So he nodded. 

“Tonight, then.” Just as he bid her goodbye and took the faster route out the window, there was a knock on her door. 

“Sakura?” Izuna. She fixed her hair quickly before opening the door to greet her visitor. Unfortunately, there was no hiding the state of her lips or the flush of her cheeks. The younger Uchiha’s eyes widened as his mind was bombarded with new possibilities. 

It seemed there was a new obstacle in their path to attain Hashirama’s happiness. Haruno Sakura was seeing someone. 


End file.
